1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bidet and is more particularly concerned with a flow channel switching apparatus for bidet nozzle which is capable of providing a rectal injection function in addition to anus and genitalia cleaning, which makes the bowel movement comfortable; of fluidly connecting the water tank and the drain hole to drain cold water supplied to prevent the water tank from overheating during initial stage of providing hot water and the final stage of the cleaning, even in a state where the water is not supplied to the anus cleaning hole, the genitalia cleaning hole, or the rectal injection hole, which allows reliable use of the bidet and when the rotating plate is rotated to fluidly connect the supply through hole of the rotating plate and the anus cleaning hole, the genitalia cleaning hole, or the rectal injection hole penetrated through the disc valve, the supply through hole is fluidly connected to the respective supply hole to supply water, or either one of the first and the second drain through hole is fluidly connected to the discharge hole to guide water to be drained, which allows reliable use of bidet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bidet is an apparatus which, after using the toilet, washes the anus or genitalia with water sprayed from the sprayer nozzle by a button operation of the user, and is widely used in households or office buildings.
The water sprayed from the sprayer nozzle can be sprayed to the anus or genitalia through the valve apparatus for flow channel switching for bidet disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0785514 to wash the anus or genitalia.
According to Korean Patent No. 10-0785514, while a rotating plate coupled to a drive shaft is rotated by the power of the drive motor, water is supplied to the first and second holes of the main discharge port, which is fluidly connected thereto, thereby washing the anus or genitalia, and then draining the water through the sub-discharge port.
However, the structure having two discharge ports for anus cleaning and genitalia cleaning does not have a power injection port for rectal injection. Also, and the structure of the flow channel switching part is complicated, thus making the productivity low and the manufacturing costs high, which is economically disadvantageous.